Grocery Shopping
by iheartteensoaps
Summary: Nathan and Haley go on a trip to the grocery store, but Nathan is finding it hard to concentrate. One shot


This takes place during season three when Haley decides her and Nathan should wait to have sex until their wedding. Just some pent up sexual frustration on Nathan's part.

I have never been one to think that grocery shopping was fun, so I never really liked to go, but Haley is forcing me to go and saying it is good for us to do things like this together. The only problem is I really don't want to go and it's not because I hate shopping, but because it seems like its been forever since Haley and I have had sex and I don't think I can handle being in the car alone with her or even a grocery store. How pathetic am I? I should have enough will power to keep my hands off her in a damn store, especially one with lots of people and with nothing but food…I can do this.

So we arrive and so far everything is flowing nicely, but then I see the kid who pushes the carts around checking out _my_ wife! At first I am pissed but then I take a second to look at my wife and realize she does look pretty damn good today, not like she doesn't everyday, but maybe its just the lack of blood actually flowing to my head, the one on my shoulders that is. She is wearing nice, tight jeans that clearly know how to outline her curves in all the right ways and a tight, dark purple v-neck sweater that dips just enough in the front to make my pants tighter. I am really jealous of her clothes because I want to be that close to her. She starts reaching for a basket and I see her sweater rise in the back and clearly visible is the 23 tattoo and I am about to lose my cool. I have to close my eyes and think of Lucas in a dress to get my breathing back to normal.

I come out of my little pep talk with myself when I hear Haley say something, "Nathan are you okay? You look a little flushed." I stutter in my reply at first and then the image of Lucas in a prom dress pops up and I regain my voice, "Yeah I'm fine, just really excited about shopping." I can tell she doesn't buy it but accepts it for now. "Okay, well we should get started. Let's start in the produce first." I breathe a sigh of relief because I know that nothing can go wrong there. Could I have been more wrong?

I follow her and can't help but check out her ass. I realize that I am not helping myself and start to stare at some lettuce. I am once again brought to reality by Haley's voice and turn around because she is asking me a question. What I see when I turn around is something that will forever be burned into my head and the question that follows. I see Haley holding two generously sized cantaloupes at the place her breast should be. My breathe hitches in my throat as I hear her ask this question, "Will you feel these and tell me if they feel good?" My eyes literally bug out of my head and a million of dirty images flow through my mind. I am really trying hard to concentrate on my answer and my answer is not the only thing that is hard from concentrating.

"Um…uh…what?"

"Nathan, I want to know if these are good to eat and you have to feel them to know. I want you to tell me what you think."

I start to pull my hand up to feel one and then the other. I am really too enthralled to even care if they are soft enough to eat. I look at Haley and she is waiting for my response. "Um yeah, they're great." She smiles that beautiful smile and then puts the cantaloupes in the basket. I am really trying to come down from that high I was just on and have to go back to my mantra of Lucas in a dress. We start to go towards the potatoes and I am finally getting back to normal. We stroll through a few more isles and then we come up to the bananas and I whisper an "Uh-oh" as Haley goes straight for them. My mind starts to wonder to that day in junior high in health class when the teacher taught us all how to put a condom on a banana and the image of the teacher is soon replaced with Haley. I can feel my dick getting hard and I realize I am still in the store. I see Haley fingering each banana, deciding which ones are good enough to bring home. My breathing gets really shallow as she takes one and runs her tiny hand all over it to examine it. I am in some trouble. Haley starts to notice my lack of breathing and once again asks if I'm okay. She throws the bananas in the cart and then places her hand on my head to see if I have a fever. That action really didn't help.

"Nathan are you sure you're okay because you look a little pale. Maybe you have a fever?"

"Um…no, no I'm okay. Let's just keep shopping."

At this point I am really trying hard to hide my excitement and she can tell that something is off. We continue on through the store and the whole time I feel like I'm in a haunted house and that I have to close my eyes. We pass tomatoes that remind me of how red Haley's lips are and the lemons and how the ends of them are so erect like Haley's nipples when she gets excited. Just when I think I couldn't take enough, I see that we are already on the other side of the store and in the dairy section. Haley orders me to get some cheese and when I come back I get another not-so-helpful question.

"Nathan will you hold these jugs while I get whipped cream?"

I see Haley holding two jugs of milk and with those word combinations I have put both jugs of milk on my face to cool down. I really need to quite saying "jugs".

We are finally leaving the store and I sigh a breath of relief that I was at least able to keep my hands off Haley, but also discovered that I may have a weird kinky food obsession. On the ride home Haley takes my hand and smiles that gorgeous smile.

"See it wasn't that bad Nate."

"No it wasn't. Just really frustrating."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind." I kiss her hand and smile. "I love shopping with you."

We pull into our apartment complex and I realize that we have to put all of the groceries away. I don't think I can handle seeing Haley handle that fruit again and I place the car in park and get out as fast as I can. I run over to Haley, all the while she is giving me the "_what the hell_" look. I immediately undo her seat belt and pick her up and through her over my shoulder.

"NATHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN! WHAT ABOUT THE FOOD?"

I put my hand on her ass and give it a nice smack.

"We're going upstairs…NOW!!"

"Nathan what about our deal with no sex?"

"So we'll start tomorrow."

I finally put her down once we're in the bedroom of our apartment and I kiss her with all of my pent up frustration. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head.

"Haley did you buy that can of whipped cream?"

"Yeah why?" She gets a confused look on her face and I have to laugh as it finally comes to her. "Oh! Umm…it's in the car." I smirk and I think I see her blush.

"Okay don't go anywhere. I'll be back!"

I start to run out to the car like a kid on Christmas morning and I can't hold my excitement. This is going to definatley be worth it.

Some hours later we are still in bed and Haley is lying next to me asleep. We left the groceries in the car and still have yet to get them. So what if they ruin…I guess we'll just have to make another trip to the grocery store.


End file.
